Luna Long
'Luna Long '(born 2022; age 13) is a Loboan reruma and a member of Zach Shiyurei's Initiates. After Luna's reruma traits manifested, she and her mother Sally became targets of Hunter Cain and the Planetary Freedom Force, who sent his reruma slave Lyssa to subdue Luna. Lyssa's actions enabled Hunter to kill Sally, but Luna escaped. Subsequently, Luna was recruited to the Initiates by Zach Shiyurei, who promised her revenge against Lyssa. Luna is one of the most powerful members of the Initiates in spite of her small size. Though she is kindhearted and has a close friendship with Max Glenn, she is torn by her hatred for Lyssa and her loyalty to Zach, the boy who saved her life. Biography In the year 2022, Sally Long, a poor single woman living in rural Iowa, was caught in the midst of an enormous storm during a tornado warning. In a flash of purple lightning, Sally disappeared without a trace. Weeks later, Sally appeared in the fields carrying an infant girl, whom she named Luna. Sally was unable to recall what had happened to her after being struck by lightning or where the girl came from. Sally raised Luna and cared for her, though was often aloof and distant. Luna befriended other kids in the neighborhood, but was also something of an outcast due to her mysterious origins. Other adults in the area looked down on Sally and Luna, distrusting them both. At the time, Iowa was among the most politically anti-alien states in the U.S.; in the year 2025, this political environment led to the birth of the Planetary Freedom Force in Iowa. Sally and Luna were already under suspicion by PFF forces before Luna's reruma traits began to manifest. Luna began to develop Loboan traits in the year 2034 at the age of 12, roughly average for rerumas. Although Sally tried to hide it, kids in the neighborhood noticed Luna's ears and tail and informed their parents, who in turn notified the PFF. Two PFF militia members attempted to take Luna away from Sally, but Luna scared them away with her Loboan scream. However, this only prompted a more aggressive response, and Hunter Cain himself arrived at Sally's house with Lyssa. Lyssa subdued Sally and Luna, and Cain subsequently murdered Sally for "betraying America." A mortified Luna overpowered Lyssa and fled, escaping the PFF. Luna eventually found her way to Effigy Mounds National Monument, where she lived in hiding. Zach Shiyurei became aware of Luna's existence through the Shiyurei clan's connections, and, alongside Sitre and Jack Shelley, located Luna in the forest. Zach promised Luna revenge against Lyssa and the PFF in exchange for her loyalty to his revolutionary cause. Luna subsequently joined the Initiates as their fourth member. Appearance Luna is a teenage girl with long, grayish-black hair, light skin, and yellow eyes. Her most notable reruma traits are her wolf-like ears and large, fluffy tail. When she first encounters Max Glenn, she is wearing a colorful sweater and skirt, but in later encounters, she wears a black uniform given to her by the Initiates that resembles the outfit worn by Benwolf in the original ''Ben 10 ''series. Personality When she first encounters Max Glenn, Luna displays an energetic, friendly, and somewhat absent-minded personality. Max compares her to an excitable puppy, much as he and the other Helpers compare Lyssa to an aloof cat. Luna also becomes occasionally wistful and depressed due to her traumatic memories. Upon learning of Max and Lyssa's relationship, Luna's feelings of betrayal and hatred turn her bitter and violent, particularly toward Lyssa. Though from this point onward Luna is mostly taciturn and hostile toward the Helpers, she still acts somewhat differently around Max, becoming regretful and conflicted. Relationships Sally Long Luna and Sally had a close relationship before Sally died. Unlike most others in her life, who alienated and avoided her, Luna always received unconditional kindness from Sally in spite of her absent-minded and daydreamy personality. Luna always felt comfortable and happy with Sally. After Sally's death, Luna was tortured by feelings of immense loneliness and loss, which continue to define her actions in the present. Lyssa Following Sally's death, Luna hates Lyssa and wishes to take revenge on her for the murder of her mother by Hunter Cain. Luna's past trauma has led her to become terrified of Lyssa, and though she attacks her viciously in battle, she is still very fearful of her and even has continuous nightmares about her. Though this hatred is Luna's primary drive to fight the Helpers, she experiences moments of doubt, particularly when she sees that Lyssa cares more about protecting Max than hurting her. Luna later admits that she understands that Lyssa wasn't to blame for Sally's death, but still can't let go of her spite. Zach Shiyurei As the first person other than Sally to ever demonstrate acceptance for Luna's reruma traits, Luna trusts Zach completely and looks up to him in much the same way that Lyssa looks up to Max. Though she later becomes conflicted about Zach's radical ideology, particularly his belief in violence against humans, she still fights for him out of loyalty. Though Zach disbelieves in sentimental connections, he still declares that he will protect Luna at all costs as one of his clan, and seeks to do what he believes is best for her and her well-being. Max Glenn When Luna and Max first met, they immediately became friends, and were quick to share with one another their personal struggles. Max described himself as "moonstruck" by Luna, and Luna also behaved affectionately toward him. However, after learning of Max and Lyssa's relationship, Luna was overwhelmed by feelings of betrayal, and lost her trust in Max. Nonetheless, in later encounters, Luna seems conflicted about Max and realizes that he means her no harm, though is torn between her friendship with him and her hatred of Lyssa. Gallery Luna 4.png Luna 3 - background.png Luna 3.png Luna Long 2.png Luna Long.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rerumas Category:Initiates